


And Another One Gone

by Haydenn11



Series: Good Omens Greatest Hits [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Good at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Deleted Scenes, M/M, One Shot, Song: Another One Bites The Dust, Songfic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydenn11/pseuds/Haydenn11
Summary: 2. Another One Bites the DustCrowley exited the BT Tower and made his way down the street amid the outburst and curses of mobile phone users left suddenly without service. The sounds brought a smile to his face and a spring to his step. His feet made a steady, danceable beat against the pavement as he swaggered back to where he parked the Bentley. It reminded him of something, a song perhaps.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Greatest Hits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069535
Kudos: 17





	And Another One Gone

Crowley exited the BT Tower and made his way down the street amid the outburst and curses of mobile phone users left suddenly without service. The sounds brought a smile to his face and a spring to his step. His feet made a steady, danceable beat against the pavement as he swaggered back to where he parked the Bentley. It reminded him of something, a song perhaps. 

The beat was unplaceable until Crowley caught himself murmuring, “And another one gone,” to himself every time he heard another Londoner curse their phone for not working. The realization made him smile all the wider. 

This really was one of his more brilliant ideas. Six million pissed off people taking it out on each other was sure to forment more discord and evil than the act of any single individual. Crowley had long since learned that little bad deeds stacked up faster and counted for more than big ones. Daily transgressions more efficiently secured souls for Below and Crowley was nothing if not efficient.

He reached the Bentley, pocketed hands tapping his thighs along to the beat his feet made. He was too giddy and too proud to keep this to himself. He wanted to share his triumph with someone. He was on his way to see Hastur and Ligur, and the topic would likely come up. Unfortunately, Hastur and Ligur were both too dim and dull to have any real appreciation for his demonic genius. He needed to share with someone clever enough to get his genius and just enough of a bastard to appreciate it. 

He should call Angel. Any excuse to call Angel, really, but Crowley was also convinced Aziraphale was the only being with whom sharing his bad deeds for the day would be at all satisfying. 

“Call Aziraphale.” He told his phone. 

A grating tone sounded out in response and an automated, female voice said, “We’re sorry, all circuits are busy.”

Crowley sighed and laughed softly at himself. Then discarded his phone, tossing it into the seat behind him and started the Bentley. 

He shifted the car into gear, and quietly sang, “Another one bites the dust.” 


End file.
